User talk:Aqua Iruini
Welcome! -Mr. President (Oval Office/Press Room) ::D Aqua Iruini 17:19, 1 April 2008 (EST) ::'Ello. Ace Yeah, we got a real Vandal. Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :OOooo. We're like a proper Wiki now. :D --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 08:40, 3 April 2008 (EST) We are one! =D Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Have I given you the pass to the AVB? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :... What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?! --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 08:57, 3 April 2008 (EST) Just go to the BS01 Gabbly... I must issue you with info. Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) A note... I'm Spriting The Master now... Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) ::O --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 09:10, 3 April 2008 (EST) Oo Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Job You are a Spriter... I have a Job for you... I have a Sprite. The last Boss... Can you equip him with tentacles? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :Sure. Anything else you want me to do to him/her? Attack sprites, etc? --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 09:19, 3 April 2008 (EST) I want him leading Flamers. Powers: Fire and Stone, anything to do with Fire and Stone. Flames, Heat, Flame Shockwaves, Sand, Stone arrows... Heck... You can even have him with the Mask of Elemental Power disruption... Here he is. Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :You mind if I do even more to him? I think he would look better as a Metru Sprite, personally... --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 09:29, 3 April 2008 (EST) Give it a go, by all means. :) Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :T_T Rayg's kit is down what with Maj's death and I don't have a copy on harddrive so I've got nothing to work with. :( --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 09:37, 3 April 2008 (EST) 2 quesions: 1) what do you need 2) how did maj die? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Not sure how Maj died... Is it on B-Shelf, Aqua? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Oh, check this out! Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :THANKS! ^^ I'll work on it a bit later, I have to come of the computer for a little while. T_T --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 10:22, 3 April 2008 (EST) Yay... Remember, you can't trust others to keep them. Keep them on your B-Shelf/Maj. Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Aqua, worry no longer about Spriting pets! Fear not! XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) ::D AWESOME! ^^ I've got Minty all finished too, I just have to trans fer og my old computer. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:04, 3 April 2008 (EST) Glad you like them. ^^ Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Have you located any Tentacles yet? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :Yeah I've got them. Do you think it's worth the effort of putting wings on him? I was think ing of making dark red angel wings, just for looks, but fo you think it's worth the effort? --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:45, 3 April 2008 (EST) Hmm... What color are the Tentacles? Red? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :I'm making dark red ones, that okay? Also do you want him holding them, like Kalmah, or do you want them replacing his hands entirely? --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:51, 3 April 2008 (EST) Keep his hands intact. Just have them coming out of his back. I doubt you would need wings. Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :Out of his back? You mean like a second set of arms? Ookay, consider it done. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:57, 3 April 2008 (EST) Or even (XD) more than two tentacles... Possibly a bunch of long tentacles... Like Tren Krom... XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :*gulp* Or maybe just 6? XD --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 15:02, 3 April 2008 (EST) *Blink* Six is fine. :D Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :XD 'Kay, I'll get to work on that then. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 15:14, 3 April 2008 (EST) Yay... XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Tut tut... He's not the Master... He's the funal Boss... The Master is someone else... 8D Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :>.< Weell you never told me that! --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 15:43, 3 April 2008 (EST) You never asked... XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :Well it's usually logical that the final boss would be the main guy behind it all. So what? You don't fight the Master? --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 15:45, 3 April 2008 (EST) No, no... The final Boss... But the Master is not a Boss... He is... The Master... XD... This was my Idea... Don't scrap your nice red wings yet... How about adding them here, to to Master? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :>.< Do you even know what a boss is? They're the big bad guy you fight at the end of a level. He's a big bad guy. You fight him at the end. Ergo, he's a boss. It doesn't matter if he's the big, overall mastermind, he still a boss. *sigh* What's this guy called then? --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 15:49, 3 April 2008 (EST) Let me elaborate... When you defeat "this guy" (Tenrectan). You are transported to a mini level with The Master... Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :Okay then. One final thing: What's so special about this guy? I mean is he a Stubber, etc.? I personally think he would be better as a Speculator. Especially since I speculated he was the Master. >.< --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 15:57, 3 April 2008 (EST) What guy? The Master? Well... Winged Toa controlling Fire, Iron and Shadow... With no Kanohi Mask... Well, what is normal about him? XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Oh, Tenrectan? Well... Tentacled Toa commanding Fire, Sand and Stone... With legions (XD) Of Flamers and Stubbers at his finger tip? XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :But Dr. K is in charge of Flamers and Ellouper of Stubbers. >.Aqua I]] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 16:05, 3 April 2008 (EST) Yes, make him a Stubber... And remember, Ikanis has power over both Newbs and Spammers... XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) :Yes, but Ikanis herself is just a Newb. Anyway, I'll just finish Tenrectan now... --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 16:16, 3 April 2008 (EST) Yay! ^^ Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) Gabbly TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 16:12, 5 April 2008 (EST) Shadow toa there is no shadow Ahkmou. Hafu will fight Ahkmou. Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :'Kay --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) New Sprites I love them! Feel free to add them at will! Also, we need to work something out about Onua. TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 20:39, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Thanks! ^.^ I'll upload them soon. I know what you mean about Onua though, I think I might change the dark grey for silver, that okay with you? --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 13:02, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yup, just get me a copy soon. TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 17:46, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Sprites Do you mind if i take the completed sprites from your maj and put them on my brickshelf? Im makeing a folder of all the finished sprites including attack sprites so that all of the sprites are in one place abd easy to access. thanx'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' :Sure, go ahead. BTW, have you done the Newbs yet? If not, leave them for me. If you've already started, it doesn't matter, just finish them. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 13:02, 9 April 2008 (EDT) im workin on them. also I redid the Flammers useing what you did before and recoloring them. Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :Huh? Why? I used the sprites Exo wanted and I just added attack sprites. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 13:08, 9 April 2008 (EDT) nvm it doesnt matter Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Gabbleh? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :In a few minutes.. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 13:20, 9 April 2008 (EDT) how long is a few minutes? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :'Till... NNnnnnnow! :P --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 13:23, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::How's Cutie? TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 17:46, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm starting on her today. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:31, 10 April 2008 (EDT) what do you think? first trys http://www.maj.com/gallery/Mr-President/Pokemon/pickata_or_ratachu.png http://www.maj.com/gallery/Mr-President/Pokemon/treechic.png Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :XD Great tries! --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:02, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Any suggestions ?Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :They're very good, especially for a first attempt. Just keep doing more and more, getting a bit more complex as you go. --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 14:54, 11 April 2008 (EDT) sounds good ill post my next atempent when im done Mr.President (Quickspeak| )